


Time Heist

by Mintellaine



Series: The Parallels [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Pro Hero Reader (My Hero Academia), Reader Has a Quirk (My Hero Academia), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintellaine/pseuds/Mintellaine
Summary: ❝Time is the wisest councelor of all.❞Having a time quirk can cause a lot of problems, especially when you go back in time 200 years.[Boku no Hero Academia x Haikyuu! Crossover][Various!Haikyuu! x Hero!Reader]©mintellaine
Relationships: Aobajousai Volleyball Club & Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Hinata Shouyou & Reader, Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club & Original Character(s), Karasuno Volleyball Club & Original Female Character(s), Karasuno Volleyball Club & Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader, Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oohira Reon & Reader, Semi Eita & Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club/Original Female Character(s), Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Original Character(s), Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi & Original Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi & Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: The Parallels [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685353
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	1. [ FILES ]

_Accessing database..._

  
⌈ ° ✥ ° ⌉

Welcome to the logs! 

⌊ ° ✥ ° ⌋

  
》 _○Character Files○_

○Extras○

○Exit○

**✡Character Files✡**

**■REDACTED■**

**■REDACTED■**

**■REDACTED■**

**》■Kojima [Name]■**

**■REDACTED■**

_Opening file..._

♤ **Biography** ♤

| Name |

➳ _Kojima [Name]_

| Kanji |

➳ _小嶋 [なめ]_

| Hero Name |

➳ _The Time Hero: Tokiyo_

| Birthday |

➳ _19 July_

| Age |

➳ _16_

| Gender |

➳ _Female_

| Occupation |

➳ _Student_

| Affiliation |

➳ _Yuuei High School_

| Family |

➳ _Father - Kojima Mamoru_  
 _Status: Alive_

♤ **Appearance** ♤

➳ IMAGE REDACTED

| Height |

➳ _165cm_

| Eye Colour |

➳ _Green_

| Hair Colour |

➳ _Brown_

♤ **Quirk** ♤

Time Zero  
\- the ability to summon energy shields capable of morphing, defending and bending time. The user can summon an energy shield and morph it to use as a weapon or use it as a shield. Lastly, the energy shields could be used to control the time of a certain subject, be it living or non-living. This ability can be used in two different ways. One, when the user summons an energy shield on a certain subject and controlling its time manually and two, when the user summons an energy shield on a certain area and summoning another energy shield on the subject-to-be-controlled then, rewinding the second energy shield back to the position of the first energy shield.  
 **(This can be very confusing but think of Doctor Strange's abilities. It is heavily based on that.)**

  
♤ **Stats** ♤

Intelligence - 4/5 **B**

Power - 2/5 **D**

Technique - 5/5 **A**

Speed - 3/5 **C**

Cooperativeness - 4/5 **B**

  
**> Close file?<**

》 _Yes_

No

**> Start story?<**

》 _Yes_

No


	2. MEMORY I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MEMORY I: Butterfly Effect

> Inspired by [Eccedentesiast](https://www.quotev.com/story/11752390/%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%9C%F0%9D%90%9C%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%9D%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%A7%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%AC%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%AC%F0%9D%90%AD/1)
> 
> _Italics: Thoughts_

* * *

My family had not always been the greatest. We may look like a happy family on the outside. But it's all just a facade. Myself, who was born from a quirk marriage arranged by my father's side of the family. My father, Kojima Mamoru, who was a retired pro-hero with the ability to change states of matter while my mother, who I had never gotten to meet, had the power to see the future. As a result of their quirk marriage, they had me. The fusion of their quirks resulted in my power, the power to control time. People would say that this could look like a promising future for the family. In contrary, everything fell apart after my birth. 

My mother went missing a few days after my birth, leaving Father to take care of me while juggling his hero work. I guess she also had enough. However, Father had not always been very fond with me. After all, he was with an arranged marriage with my mother and I was only here because of my quirk. That was when he started to lose his sanity slowly but surely. Then, he wanted to train me. To be a machine, right under his command. With my powerful ability, he wanted me to climb up the hero ranks and be on the top of the whole country. 

Everyday, I suffered. Father pushed me through and through, pass my own limits, leaving my health to deteriorate. Other kids at school would fear me, not just because of Father's formidable reputation, but also because of my ability. After they found out about my quirk, they feared that I would erase their erase their existence if they were to approach me. I tried to look and act as friendly as possible, so as to try to make friends but the looks that Father made said otherwise. I remember him telling them, 

**"Stay away from [Name]— I don't want you little scoundrels tainting my weapon."**

So for the 17 years that I lived, I thought that my life was entirely going to be the hero Father wanted to shape me into. His weapon. The carrier of our family's name. The incredible result of a quirk marriage. I was alive, just because of my quirk.

I thought I would continue to live like this for my entire life. _Until that day_. When that Nomu attacked right when I was on patrol. It could've attacked anywhere else. Anytime. _But fate had chosen._

  
The villain had attacked. Building crumbled as debris fell for the sky and crashed into roads. Dust and smoke filled the air as civilians ran for their lives. Screams and wails of fear reverberated. Cars and concrete were flown everywhere. A Nomu appeared from the endless pile of dust. It roared with a screeching cry and destroyed anything in its path. It had only one eye with its brain exposed on the top of his head. Its hardened muscles protruded out grotesquely and its hands were swole and sharp on its ends. 

"Get back, you monster!" a voice boomed from its behind. 

The creature howled as it turned to look at my much smaller figure. My hero costume consisted of a long dark green-coloured shirt and black slacks and heeled boots under a dark red cloak that hung over my shoulders. A clear blue visor protected my bright green eyes and my brown hair swayed in the wind. A significant feature was the eye-shaped antique necklace I wore that glowed a bright green. A determined smile was etched across my face as I stood ready, in a defensive stance.

Luckily enough, my partner, Shouto, and I was on patrol around the district and we had to stall time until the actual heroes would be able to arrive after we sent out the signal. We were only interns, still training under the heroes' supervision. Shouto and I managed to arrive at the scene just in time.

"It's Shouto and Time Hero Tokiyo!" a male civilian from the side shouted out as he pointed at us. Scratches and rips decorated his and others' bodies. 

"They're here to save us!" another civilian hoped.

I looked at them and ordered them with a bright smile, "Please get out of here before you get hurt anymore!"

The group of civillians soon ran away after the creature bellowed once again. 

"I'll go freeze the Nomu while you boost me up to slow it down," he turned to me and suggested. I nodded my head in affirmation.

I then turned to look at it, "Your time is up, villain!"

I thought that this would be a normal confrontation with a villain. Who knew a simple patrol could lead to living a completely different life from this one? 

Shouto then stomped his right foot, creating an enormous ice glacier that would be able to encapsulate the Nomu for a while. Frost blue ice covered the entire street and cold drops of snow filled the air. After, I moved my fingers in a certain pattern, summoning neon green energy shields with an intricate design that glowed. We could hear the Nomu growl from inside the ice, and crushing of ice was heard as it tried to make its way out.

Shouto glided his way over to the large ice glacier, creating ice underneath him. He stood there in front, ready to trap the Nomu when it got out of the ice. I readied my arms right before me, ready to use my energy shields to stop the Nomu from any movement.

In a blink of an eye, there was a rush of freezing-cold steam that covered my vision. I could feel an intense amount of force heading towards my way and in instinct, I raised my arms, using the energy shields as defense. A loud thud sounded in my ears. I groaned as I tried to hold back against the strong attack. When the smoke cleared, my eyes widened in panic. It was right in front of me. It showed the Nomu huffing menacingly, with drool coming out of its deformed mouth. 

"What? It's so fast?!" I shouted, my voice wavering with the fear that settled in my heart. 

"[Name], watch out!" I heard Shouto shout of distress above me as he tried to rush over to my aid. 

The one-eyed creature then pushed itself forward, shattering my energy shields. The sounds of glass and metal shattering filled my ears and the strength in my arms got sucked out of me. I screamed in pain and within a second, it flung me all the way to the side, giving me no time to react. 

At that time, it felt as if my life flashed in my eyes. I knew I was not going to die. Yet it felt like I was sucked into a void. Full of nothingness. Away from this life. Of heroes and villains. Quirks that seemed to show more authority than others. And then. Into a new life. Where everything was normal. And nothing was out of the ordinary. Soon. 

I crashed into one of the building on the side of the road. Concrete walls and debris fell as even more dust formed as it covered my figure. It cried out in victory as it thrashed around the streets even more. 

I could barely open my eyes as it was covered in all kinds of particles. I weakly coughed out blood and laid helplessly on the wreckage that was littered everywhere. The only sound I could hear was the pounding heart against my rib cage. I could feel the sticky red blood that decorated my whole body and my limbs that seemed to no longer have the strength to move. My hero costume was tattered and scratched all over while my visor had a crack running across it. My heart was filled with defeat. 

After the dust partially cleared up, I could hear the shouts of my partner from outside. My consciousness was starting to fade away slowly. Black dots covered my vision and my head felt like it was spinning continuously.

My attention was brought to my necklace when it started to cracked out of the blue, the green stone inside glowing brightly. The bright green glow that was encased in the necklace soon grew larger as the necklace cracked even more.

_"What's happening?! It's not supposed to break that easily!"_

The necklace that was gifted by Father who said that it was the ' **source** ' of my ultimate power. The bright green gem that came inside of it. 

The glow only seemed to grow larger and larger which further increased my panic. I raised my right hand with all my strength and tried to rip off the necklace. But it only became worse. My vision turned white when the gem exploded with an enormous green wave of energy. It felt as if my soul was sucked away completely.

_**"No!"** _

The hopeless echoed in my mind as I fell into the hole of darkness. My breath hitched. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Will have shorter chapters than usual and slow updates. Please be patient. 
> 
> UPDATE 6 JULY: I have rewritten the entire chapter along with changing the entire storyline. Re-read for a better experience.


	3. MEMORY II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MEMORY II: How To Fake An Amnesiac

A beeping sound of a monitor brought my consciousness back to life. It sounded like a heart monitor. I felt so warm and soft, as if I was on a bed at home. My arms were stinging with pain and my head throbbed awfully. However, it felt as if it was wrapped with something soft. All my limbs felt sticky and moist, as if it were wrapped with gauze. A tube was running across my face, connected to my nose. My fingers twitched while my face scrunched up with discomfort. The beeping on the monitor increased as the beating of my heart got faster. My breaths started to shorten while my palms started to sweat, shaking. 

_Where am I?!_

Everything feels so _different_... I don't feel that great either... 

As if a weight has been lifted off, my eyes shot open. Tears that began to gather in my eyes nearly fell as my eyes searched the pale room. To my left was a monitor that seemed to track my vitals and to my right was an IV drip that connected to my hand. Next to it was an empty beige couch and a small coffee table that accompanied it. What caught my attention was the bouquet of carnations and the note left with it on the coffee table. 

I let out a heavy breath as I gingerly reached out my right hand towards the bouquet. Channelling my energy towards my hand, right as my fingers shook, the sudden screeching sound of the door opening made me halt in my actions. My hand retreated back to its place as I turned to look at the new face right by the door. 

"You're awake!" she smiled. 

It was a nurse. She had typical black bun-up hair and donned a white nurse uniform. She held a clipboard to her chest while her smile seemed to almost blind me. 

"Who are you?" I narrowed my eyes at her, my arms by my side, ready to defend myself if she were to attack me. 

This could be an illusion, who knows. 

"I'm Nurse Komori! Glad that you're awake since you've been in a coma for about a week," she explained, sympathy clear in her voice.

_A coma?!_

What the hell happened here. Wasn't I in an explosion? And... Shouto! I hope he's safe... That Nomu did quite a number on me. He wouldn't able to defeat it by himself... 

I could feel my palms starting to sweat and my breath getting shorter each time. 

"Calm down, miss." she rubs my back. "You got in an accident. Hinata-san said that she might have accidentally ran you over with her car as you were crossing the road. Either that or you were already injured on the road, which is less likely to have happened. You immediately went into a coma and she was nice to have rushed you here. If not, we would probably have lost you."

An accident?! Why would I be on some random road... With that said, I have no idea where I am. Am I even still in Musutafu? 

"You sustained minor injuries to your arms and legs but quite a major head concussion but it's nothing severe—"

Her voice went out my ear as I stared at my lap. 

Okay, first things first, there's one thing I always need to ask in a situation like this. My quirk, after all, revolves around time. 

"What year is this?"

"Eh? That's sudden... Well, we just passed New Year's and it's now 2012—"

**Oh. my. goodness.**

I somehow ended up in 2011. That's about 200 years from my generation?! How did I even— the necklace. The explosion. It has something to do with how I travelled back to the past. My quirk... What exactly am I capable of? 

What has Father hid from me... 

Enough of that! For now, I have to figure out how to handle this situation... 

"Before we do anything, we need to ask you some questions." she readied her clipboard, probably would be writing down my answers on the paper.

"Oh, sure," I mumbled, barely registering the situation. 

"First off, what's your name?"

My name... I definitely know what my name is but... Is it wise to give off my real name? Especially since I wouldn't have existed in this time. 

"[Name]..." I trailed off. 

"Just [Name]? How about your last name?" Komori raised an eyebrow as she stopped her note-taking to look up at me. 

Quick, act!

Play the amnesia card! 

"I—uh... Can't seem to remember the full picture..." I softly said, trying my best to act as if I was amnesiac. My eyebrows furrowed as I pretended to hold my head in pain. 

That would work, right? I could just pretend that I have amnesia and completely forgotten everything. I mean I'm not wrong, I don't think I know anything about this time period... So, I think this could work. 

"E-Eh? I see... That worsens our situation... Actually, we weren't able to find any records of you. Birth certificate, school certificate, drivers licence– nothing. And now that we aren't even able to identify your full name, it makes the situation worse..."

"A-Anyways! We need to finish this first before I could report back to the Doctor. Uh, how old are you and what is your birthdate?"

"I'm... 16 years old and I'm born on...19 July."

I went against giving my actual birth year. 

"Your birth year?"

"I—uh, can't seem to remember that either."

"I see..." she proceeded to take down some more notes on her clipboard. "Do you know where we are?"

Oh no. I definitely know that this is not my time period so I'm not even sure what places are even present in my time, let alone theirs. 

"I... Know I'm in a hospital in... Japan."

Of course, we're in Japan, why did I say that?! I'm surprised Komori is not suspicious of me already. After all, is this normal supposed to happen after you got— oh right, I was in a "car accident".

"More specific?"

"Uh— I don't know..."

"Hmm... I see. I think that's enough questions to conclude about your state of condition." she paused and took a deep breath. "Actually, this could be worse than we thought. There is a possibility for you to have developed... Amnesia, but the chances we predicted were low so we weren't so prepared for you to wake up with missing memories. I will discuss this with the Doctor. But for now, I believe Hinata-san would want to see you," she said while scribbling on her clipboard. She flashed a sympathetic smile at me and took her leave. 

It actually worked! I faked being an amnesiac. On to the next step, I'm supposed to meet this... Hinata? From what I was told, she weds supposedly the one who "ran me over". Which I don't thinK actually happened. 

I squinted my eyes and held my head, trying my best to remember what happened after the explosion. 

Nothing. 

I guess the explosion got to be that hard. Not to mention that the necklace was now gone. It's no longer around my neck so I figured it got destroyed in the explosion. 

The loud crashing sound of the door shook me out of my thoughts. There stood a women, maybe in her 40s, with curly shoulder-length bright orange hair and wide brown eyes. She stood at an average height and she wore a typical businesswoman work outfit. By her side was her likely two kids, a boy and a girl, having the same unruly orange hair and brown eyes. The boy who stood maybe even shorter than me had his grip on the younger girl's hands.

They must've been worried.

"Oh, we're so glad to see you alive and well!" the woman rushed to my side, grasping my left hand gingerly with her kids following behind. 

"Yeah, Natsu-chan was so worried for you, Miss!" the older boy said, nudging his sister forward. 

"I sincerely apologise for letting you end up here," she said as she bowed deeply until her head touched the edge of my bed, still holding on to my hand. 

"I—uh, thank you?" I wasn't sure what to say since she had not done anything wrong in the first place. 

She stood back up. 

"Thank you....?"

"[Name]." 

"Thank you [Name]-san for your kindness. I'm sorry we had to meet this way, in a hospital room." she said with her eyes softening. "Oh yes, allow me to introduce myself."

"I'm Hinata Haruka and these are my kids— Shoyo and Natsu!" she gestured at the lively bunch. 

"Nice to meet you [Name]-san! I'm Natsu-chan!" the younger girl said. She looked like she was about 9 years old or so. She had short and messy orange hair, tied to low pigtail buns. 

"I'm Shoyo, but you can just call me Shou! I like volleyball!" the older boy smiled brightly as if he was the sun. My eyes are definitely blinded after that. He had fluffy orange hair and had a relatively thin build. Considering his age, which could be close to mine, he had a pretty short stature and I could've mistaken him to be only a little bit older than Natsu.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you too..." I put up a small smile, trying to be at least polite in front of these strangers. 

"Honestly, it's a miracle that you survived...We found you all bloodied and bruised in the middle of the road right in front of our car and I thought that I might've ran you over without knowing! I was just driving peacefully and I think the sun got in my eyes and then poof!— I felt our car hit something so I stopped and went out to investigate, and then I found you! You couldn't have imagined how panicked I was, frantically trying to call the ambulance while my kids tried to bring you to the side!" Haruka rambled on.

"A-Ah, it's okay Hinata-san!" I chuckled, reassuring her while waving my hands around. 

"Oh, call me Haruka, dear!"

"O-Oh okay, Haruka-san."

"One more thing, I heard that you have amnesia?"

Oh, right—

"Ah, yes! I have... Amnesia! I—uh, can't seem to remember everything... My memories are all jumbled up."

"What a poor thing... You can't even remember your name. Do you even know how you ended up on that road? Any family you could contact? I heard from the nurse that she wasn't able to trace any records or even family of you."

"I don't know..."

"Oh dear... Don't worry [Name]-san! I will help you go through this time and I will try my best to arrange something with the Doctor." she squeezed my hand, reassuring me. 

I was quite touched by her action. I did not grow up with a mother, not even a proper father. A result of an arranged marriage. Just to experiment with the chances of life. I was brought up to only have one purpose on life, which is to carry on the legacy of my father, all because of my quirk that brought me so much luck. I was told that I was useless if it weren't for my quirk. I was nothing except that I was a carrier for a title. To be the number one hero. And now I'm here. 

_Having a caring parent like Haruka must be so nice..._

After about a few hours in bed, a Doctor came in explaining my situation. As I had no records nor a family name to identity with, they would have thrown me out. Having nothing of value to me. Luckily, Haruka pulled a few strings. She would be paying the entirety of my stay in the hospital and, she would be housing me for as long as possible, until my memories resurface and I could return to my " _real_ " family. She did this all for me. Well, she did told me, it is to pay for what she did to me. I wanted to argue about the actual truth, but... I didn't want to blow my cover just yet. Would you really believe I told you that I was from 200 years from the future and I wasn't actually hit by your car since I was in a magic time explosion thingy that sent me 200 years back? I figured not. 

So, this is how I became Hinata [Name].


	4. MEMORY III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MEMORY III: Keeping Up With The Hinatas

I was discharged from the hospital after recovering for 5 days. Luckily, my injuries healed pretty quickly although it would've healed quicker if Recovery Girl was here. However, I did enjoy my time there. Not that I actually liked pain. But because I had a quite nice company there. During my time cooped up in bed, Haruka and Natsu would visit me almost every day. Natsu, especially, was very excited to see me. She would come in with always something new every day. Whether it's a new toy or something that happened at school. I would listen in on her, happy that the child was there to comfort me. Haruka too was kind enough to take a few hours out in the afternoons to send Natsu to meet me. Unfortunately, Shoyo had school so he wasn't able to visit during my time hospitalised. 

Other than that, I basically had nothing interesting to do in the room. The only thing that kept me alive inside was the flat-screen TV put up in the room. I would usually have it on some local news channel which actually helped me a lot. It gave me some useful information about the current time period and its norms. Here, of course, quirks had not existed yet and technology wasn't so advanced to the ones I was so used to. Everything was so old-school. Not like I dislike it, but it was a good breath of fresh air in contrast to the fast-paced, stressful life of the hero world. 

Now, I'm currently sitting in the backseat of Haruka's car while Natsu was sitting in the passenger seat, looking outside the window. Next to me was Shoyo. After I had been discharged from the hospital, the three of us went to go pick up Shoyo from school. Haruka had told me that Shoyo went to a school called Yukigaoka Junior High. It was a neighbourhood school nearby and he was in his third year, about to graduate in a month or two. She also said that we would have to discuss my school options for the following year. She wanted me to go to a high school somewhere in the prefecture. It would be more convenient not just for her but for me as well. I wasn't very familiar with the Japan of this time so going to a school nearby would be a safer option. 

Another thing is that before I was discharged, we had discussed a background story for me since I was an 'amnesiac'. I didn't know how Haruka managed to do it, but she did anyways. Apparently, I was Shoyo's and Natsu's cousin who had just been involved in a car accident, costing the lives of both of my parents. Furthermore, I had lost a few of my memories and was still recovering from the emotional trauma and shock. Very convincing. Then, Haruka, posing as my aunt, took me in and I now live with her and her children. She also had given me my own phone and a fair share of my own clothes. How generous. 

I really had to thank Haruka for everything she did. I would absolutely be heartbroken to leave her when I had to go back to my time period. Well, I just had to treasure my time with the Hinatas while I'm here. 

"So Shoyo, how was school?" Haruka started a small talk as we stopped in front of a traffic light. Haruka's car seemed pretty old and old-fashioned, for a future-me that is. I could tell the family had a pretty average income. Not rich, but also well-off enough to have a nice home. 

"It was okay! I failed my recent Math test, though!" he chuckled nervously, leaning back in his seat. 

"It's fine, Shoyo. Not everyone is good at Math." she let out a small laugh. 

I looked at her in shock. My mouth agape while I silently listen in to the conversation. Haruka surely is a good mother. If I were to failed bot just Math but any exam, Father would beat me up to a pulp. No mercy. To him, academics should be a piece of cake and not much time should be spent on it since heroic studies are a priority. Meanwhile, Haruka just laughed it off and continued on. She was like the parent I never had.

"Oh yeah, Sho-niichan has a volleyball game tomorrow right!" Natsu cheered from her seat. 

"Y-Yeah I do! I'll be going against Kitagawa Daiichi on my first round though... I-I'm kinda nervous since they have a really good team!" he said, fidgeting with his fingers.

My ears perked at the conversation. Now, ' _volleyball_ ' was a word I never heard before. I guessed that it was a kind of sport since it had ' _ball_ ' in it but the word was still foreign to me. After all, the Olympics was long gone way before I was born. Then, it was replaced with the Yuuei Sports Festival where it's not just about scoring goals or sports. But it was more of a quirk show-off arena or a hero scouting festival. I definitely had to research more about this 'volleyball' sometime later. 

The rest of the ride to the Hinata home was filled with Natsu saying how much she loved volleyball and that she wanted to play competitively when she grew up. _So cute._

I got off the car, with my backpack hanging off one shoulder. I looked at up at my new home. To my eyes, it seemed very traditional, although it could be an average house here. It was a two-storey house, with a garage for the car, a front lawn with a walkway to the front door as well as a small balcony on the second floor. This was something I had to get used to during my stay here. But, I was very grateful Haruka had helped me during a confusing time like this. However, my main mission was still to get back to my time. I couldn't get too attached to the people here. Not to mention, I wasn't sure if my quirk still worked here nor if I even still had it. I prefer that the latter was not true since I did feel my power grew stronger from the explosion. As if I absorbed whatever energy was in that necklace. I had to try. Maybe on a day when no one's around. That way, I could make sure that my cover was not blown. I also had to figure out if I could return home with my quirk or was there a bigger picture to it. 

_Gah! I should calm down._

For now, I should just try to adjust to the life here before planning my next steps. 

"C'mon kids, I had prepared dinner for you! I made Natsu's and Shoyo's favourite~" Haruka said as she unlocked the front door to the house, ushering all of us to quickly get in as nightfall was coming. I could hear Natsu cheering in joy as she rushed in with her cute red backpack. Adorable. 

I followed in, with Shoyo by me. In an instant, the smell of tamago* engulfed me. I could hear my stomach rumbling at the smell of nice food.

I barely ate home-cooked food. Father couldn't be bothered to cook. I don't think he even bothered to feed me. After every training session I had with him, he would just leave me there on the ground, hurting and hungry. After that, I would clean myself before getting food for myself. Some days, I would go out to buy some convenient store food or at a local food shop while other days, where I was too much in pain to even go out, I would order take-out. Though, ever since I attended Yuuei, my eating routine had somewhat improved. Most of the times, I would just buy lunch from the school canteen. But... When was the last time I actually ate home-cooked food? Maybe when I visited Shouto's home and ate Fuyumi's delicious cooking. Those times... It was amazing. Now, I had every chance to eat some actual food. This is something I definitely would treasure even when I got back home. 

I couldn't wait to eat Haruka's cooking. It would be an eye-opener since I would be able to eat food from this time. Not that I think it would be any different but I think it would have some more traditional flavour. Something my taste buds would enjoy.

Natsu and Shoyo rushed upstairs to change and get ready for dinner while I stood there, looking around the room. Right as you enter the front door was the living room. There was a couch and some visions in front of a TV in the middle of the room. Numerous bookshelves hugged every wall of the room. The open dining room was attached to the living room. A wooden table with four wooden chairs around it. Next to the dining room was a medium-sized kitchen, equipped with a fridge, a stove, a sink and an oven. There were also cabinets which stored their food supplies. In the middle of the first floor was a flight of stairs leading to the second floor which had all 3 bedrooms of the house. One was Haruka's room (where Natsu also slept in), one was Shoyo's room while the other one was an empty guest room.

"Come, [Name]-san! I'll be showing you your room for now. Luckily, we had a spare room where you could stay in." she ushered me up the stairs and escorted me to the guest room. 

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs for dinner. I've also been wanting to discuss your new school life." she opened the door to the room for me, flashing a warm smile before going back downstairs to let me unpack my belongings. 

I examined my new room. It was empty, considering it was a guest room. There was a queen-sized bed with a bedside table beside it. At the corner of the room was a study desk with a cushioned chair and a study lamp. There were some bookshelves around the room too. It was quite empty. Though, I hoped to at least personalise the room sometime in the future. I let out a tired breath and placed my backpack onto the table.

_So this would be my new life._

I took out from my bag, a spare set of clothes, given by Haruka who had extra clothes originally to be thrown away, to change into for the night. It was a plain beige t-shirt with a pair of cotton shorts. Simple and comfy. I made sure to make myself presentable before heading downstairs, washing my face and brushing my hair beforehand. I tied up my hair into a high ponytail with an extra elastic hairband. 

With that, I went down the small flight of stairs, rubbing my hands in anticipation to final eat some good food. I peeked into the dining room from the end of the stairs. Natsu and Shoyo were already seated there next to each other while Haruka was plating the food, ready to be served. I leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath.

_You can do this._

I then walked into the room shyly. Haruka perked up at the sight of me. 

"Welcome to the family, [Name]-san! I hope you enjoy today's dinner. I made it with extra love today! Isn't that right, Natsu-chan?" she beamed as I took a seat on an empty chair, opposite to Shoyo.

"Yes, very much! Natsu-chan loves it!" the young girl cheered as the was getting ready to stuff food into her mouth. 

"Mind your manners, little one~ we have a guest here and we should treat her courteously," Haruka reminded as Natsu pouted. 

Haruka placed a bowl in front of me. The aroma of the food filling my nose. I scrutinised at the somewhat familiar food. It was tamago kake gohan! My mouth watered at the sight of traditional home-cooked food. Haruka did the same and place 3 more bowls on the table, one for each Hinata. Finally, she took a seat on the empty seat next to me. 

I grabbed my pair of chopsticks as everyone, including me, recited, "Itadakimasu!"

And we dug in. 

* * *

I was stuffed. 

Definitely the best meal I had, probably in my entire life. 

The dining table was no longer filled. Shoyo had left to go to his room early as he had a 'volleyball' game the next day. Natsu went to go watch TV in her shared room before going to sleep. Meanwhile, I stayed behind with Haruka to help with the dishes. 

Haruka called out my name. 

I looked up at her as I was in the midst of rinsing an empty bowl. 

"Yes?"

"I've picked out some available high schools for you to attend in the new school year. I... Want you to consider to go attend school. I hope that you would continue on with your life, even with your amnesia. You shouldn't waste your life. I can tell that you're a nice girl... Even with all these... _setbacks_ , I believe that you can pick yourself up," she explained, though she was covered in guilt when she said about setbacks. 

I nodded and looked up at her. I found myself seeing something. I considered Haruka as a mother-figure to me... Although we had met under not-so-good circumstances, we both kept our heads high. It made me forget about all the pain and suffering in my own family blood. I felt alive. 

After I helped Haruka with the dishes, she sent me off back to my room to get some night's sleep, not without handing me a sheet of paper with printed words. I sat on the study table in my room. The desk lamp shining on the sheet of paper I held. 

**HIGH SCHOOLS ACCEPTING ADMISSION IN 2012:**

**Miyagi**  
Aoba Josai High  
Date Tech High  
Johzenji High  
Karasuno High  
Niiyama Girls' High  
Shiratorizawa Academy  
Wakutani Minami High

 **Tokyo**  
Fukurodani Academy  
Itachiyama Academy  
Nekoma High  
Nohebi Academy

 **Hyōgo**   
Inarizaki High

 **Nagano**  
Kamomedia High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: Tamago(yaki) is a type of Japanese omelette, which is made by rolling together several layers of cooked egg.


	5. 𝐒𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐃 𝐈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shards - fragments of time that are scattered. Follow the small pieces to uncover the truth. 

##  **"INTERN HERO TOKIYO, THE TIME HERO REPORTEDLY MISSING, ASSUMED DEAD.**

_This afternoon, we reported a Nomu attack once again conducted by the League of Villains. This new creature reportedly to have super-human speed as well as enhanced strength. In addition, it has the ability to withstand low and high amounts of temperature, shown when fellow intern hero Shouto tried to subdue it. This one-eyed Nomu had wreaked havoc downtown in the city. Thankfully, there were no reported civilian deaths or fatal injuries. After a stalled time, official heroes managed to arrive and apprehend the villain. This was all thanks to the pair of intern heroes under Endeavour Agency, Shouto and Time Hero: Tokiyo._

_Both heroes hail from the number one hero school, Yuuei High. Shouto, the youngest son of Endeavour, had finished second in the annual Yuuei Sports Festival a few months ago. While, Tokiyo, the only daughter and successor of retired pro-hero, Liquidity, had placed third. Both Shouto and Tokiyo had remarkably powerful quirks, Half-Cold Half-Hot and Time Zero respectively, and had shown exceptional hero abilities._

_Unfortunately, one half of the pair had not returned back. Tokiyo has been reported missing ever since that Nomu attack. Witnesses said that they were saved by the time hero and escorted to safety. Then, as the heroes tried to fight the Nomu, Tokiyo took the biggest blow. She was last seen crashing into an office supply building. However, no body has been recovered from it._

_A witness mentioned that she saw an ominous green explosion in that same building after Tokiyo was blown away. With that, she disappeared without a trace._

_Some theorise that she had passed, her body destroyed in the Explosion. While others say that she crawled away during the explosion, somehow managing to survive._

_Her hero partner, Shouto reported that he has not seen the female hero after that incident. He was also unsure of her disappearance._

_Though, Officials will be investigating the matter before a conclusion can be made. However, if Tokiyo has not been found after a certain period of time, Police would presume her dead. In addition, the Endeavour Agency will be involved in this matter. As the hero is currently under an internship in the agency, they would have to take responsibility for her disappearance. Moreover, the Endeavour Agency has released a statement regarding it, including that the number one hero, Endeavour himself will be involved._

_We can only hope that the hero would be found."_

The sound of the news channel played on TV could only be heard. The room decorated with potted plants and couches was empty. The only one present there was Todoroki Shouto, or simply known as Shouto. He sat there in the middle of one of the leather couches in the room. He sat there with a sullen experience. His eyes fixated down on his calloused hand. One of his arms was in a cast, slung over his left shoulder. The only thought that ran in his mind was:

_He failed._

He had failed his job. Not just as a hero. But as a friend. 

After that Nomu attack, his injuries, only minor, were treated at his intern agency. He had fought the Nomu to the point he almost had frostbites on one side while his body temperature remained high. Although not enough for a heatstroke. 

He paid no attention to that. 

He could sustain whatever injuries, fatal or not if it means protecting others.

But he failed to protect her. His closest friend and partner-in-crime. He wasn't there for her when she needed him. He had lost her. Whether she's dead or not. He had failed to return her back home. With the agency. With him. 

She disappeared without a trace.

_As if she never existed. As if she was erased from time. Like a blip._

And now he had to live without her. 

He leaned back on the couch, taking a few calming breaths as he waited for his father to come out of a meeting. 

There was only so little he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝕊ℍ𝔸ℝ𝔻 𝕀 ℝ𝔼ℂ𝕆𝕍𝔼ℝ𝔼𝔻


	6. 𝐒𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐃 𝐈𝐈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Referenced child abuse  
> Read at your own risk.

𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒓𝒖𝒆.

The media soon only spoke about the mysterious disappearance of the young hero-in-training. Yuuei was brought under this and had to speak up about their hero course student. The media tried to put them under a bad light. However, Endeavour came in, saying that the matter was his responsibility. Her homeroom teacher, Eraserhead, spoke about how they would try their hardest to bring her back. They wouldn't give up any of their students like that. Although everyone seemed pretty convinced by their efforts, a certain father was not.

Liquidity, the man behind all her pain. He was outraged. Though it's not for a reason you would think of. One would think that he mourned for the loss of his daughter. The truth was far beyond that. He would say that he had lost his 'purpose'. The one thing he put everything for, was gone. As if he cared whether she was his daughter or not. He had just lost the one that he bred all the years into a hero he dreamed of. 

He blamed everyone. Except himself. 

* * *

"Are you waking home, Shouto-kun?" she asked with hopeful eyes as they both exited the school gates side by side. 

The sun was setting on the horizon, painting a soft crimson colour upon the sky. Small, yet bright stars shone up above, illuminating the city. A gentle breeze brushed through them, causing the young female to walk closer to her friend. 

"Yes. What about you?"

"Ah... Could I perhaps— walk home with you again?" she shyly played with the hem of her skirt, gripping her school bag tightly as she skipped lightly along to Shouto's large steps. 

"Of course... Is it your father again?" he asked, his voice soft, looking at her expression.

"Y-Yeah... Could we walk slower too...? I just— really don't want to see him tonight," she chuckled out nervously, trying to bring up the mood but Shouto couldn't be convinced otherwise after seeing how her grip on her school bag tightened at the mention of her father. 

Things like her father were not something she liked to discuss with her friends. However, she trusted the youngest Todoroki enough to let out all her frustrations and worries. And vice versa, Shouto too expressed his troubles with her. They could at least confide in something with each other. The bond they had built truly could not be broken. 

Shouto then heard a murmur from his friend. 

"Pardon?"

"I hope I could visit your family too sometime... If they don't mind, of course!" she muttered out, looking down at her shoes, a faint blush spreading on her cheeks. 

A glimmer of hope lit up in Shouto's eyes. 

"Of course you could! Actually, I need to inform my family first of your visit but you're guaranteed welcomed by my siblings and mother... Well, my father already knows you so that's solved!" he chuckled out, amused. His heart had been warned immensely. He truly was not the cold, shy boy she had seen all those months ago. At least, when he was with her, he was a completely different person. 

Kojima smiled brightly as if the sun just shined in his eyes. 

"Thank you, Sho-kun," she looked up at him, her lime green eyes staring right through his own bright blue eyes. The fresh wind blowing through her hair, painting a beautiful image of her small silhouette. 

His breath hitched at the magnificent sight.

He had faithfully fallen in love.

𝒀𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔 𝑻𝒓𝒖𝒍𝒚,  
𝑺𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒕𝒐-𝒌𝒖𝒏

* * *

**~~TW: Referenced child abuse~~ **

She could taste the metallic iron of her own blood on her tongue. The slightly sweet smell of it spreading throughout the room. Her head pounded with pain, her muscles aching and her skin turning a sickly purple with all the bruises that decorated it. She could barely lift a finger, without her whole hand shaking. She tried to sit up with her elbows but her knees trembled and she dropped right back to the ground. 

_She couldn't take it anymore._

"That is all for today. I will see you again tomorrow. Good night, daughter," the deep sound of her father spoke before leaving the room, leaving her all alone.

The creaking sound of the door closing came to a stop. Then came the pin-drop silence of the room.

_It was painful._

She tried to lift up her arm, her palm wide open as she tried to summon a circle to help her stand up.

She failed.

She then collapsed once again on the ground. Bright red blood trickled down the side of her temple, small drops of sweat stuck to her body. She laid there, with her body face down on the floor and her head struggling to keep up.

She struggled to keep her breath steady.

_"Please get me out of here."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝕊ℍ𝔸ℝ𝔻 𝕀𝕀 ℝ𝔼ℂ𝕆𝕍𝔼ℝ𝔼𝔻
> 
> ♡
> 
> Upcoming works: Vigilante series, Daughter of All Might & Daughter of One for All series, New Generation of Heroes series

**Author's Note:**

> "when i control time, i can control everything"


End file.
